


The Note

by glasswrks



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Copyright:</b> May 5th – May 16th, 2010.<br/><b>Couple:</b> Miranda/Andy.<br/><b>Author’s Disclaimer:</b> Let’s face it, I don’t own “The Devil Wears Prada” or any of the characters, back story, etc. I’m not making a cent from it – if I did, I’d buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though I think; pesky copyright laws. <br/><b>Author’s Notes:</b> While the novel is written by Lauren Weisberger, I am placing the story within the movie written by Aline Brosh McKenna. If you’ve read my first story, The Beginning, I had said I haven’t seen the movie nor have I read the book. Well, that statement still stands. I may get to it eventually. <br/><b>Special Thanks:</b> I would like to thank my beta readers, Ina, Courtney, and DW. The three of them in their own way helped make this a better story. I admit, it does read better. If it wasn’t for them, I would have sent this story out and I cringe at the thought. Thank you very much. That being said, any problems or inconsistencies would be mine and mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** May 5th – May 16th, 2010.  
>  **Couple:** Miranda/Andy.  
>  **Author’s Disclaimer:** Let’s face it, I don’t own “The Devil Wears Prada” or any of the characters, back story, etc. I’m not making a cent from it – if I did, I’d buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though I think; pesky copyright laws.   
> **Author’s Notes:** While the novel is written by Lauren Weisberger, I am placing the story within the movie written by Aline Brosh McKenna. If you’ve read my first story, The Beginning, I had said I haven’t seen the movie nor have I read the book. Well, that statement still stands. I may get to it eventually.   
> **Special Thanks:** I would like to thank my beta readers, Ina, Courtney, and DW. The three of them in their own way helped make this a better story. I admit, it does read better. If it wasn’t for them, I would have sent this story out and I cringe at the thought. Thank you very much. That being said, any problems or inconsistencies would be mine and mine alone.

* * *

_Miranda,_

_Before you rip this into shreds, or have Emily do it for you, please, give me five minutes. It’s all I ask._

_If your’re still reading, I have no doubt the clock is ticking and I had better hurry up. Stop moving at such a glacial pace, as you like to say. Since we are both aware of how much that thrills you._

_I’m sorry._

_There, I said it._

_We both know why and for what, but I felt the need to tell you._

_I know you are probably wondering why am I wasting your precious time with such trivialities. You are a busy woman who does not suffer sloths or fools._

_I can admit that I was a fool._

_I left you._

_In my estimation, it was one of my greatest mistakes. For which I will pay dearly, probably for the rest of my life._

_There are so many things I want to say, but seeing as I only have about two minutes left I’ll cut to the chase._

_I love you._

_No, I’m not on medication; I am not doing this on a dare. I’m not that crazy._

_I just do._

_Love you, that is._

_You may be the most infuriating person I have ever met, but you are also the most beguiling person I have ever known._

_There has not been a day that has gone by when I have not thought about you, wondered what you were doing. Which poor soul was being raked over the coals, and all that..._

_And I have just realized you are probably going to be late for some meeting, so let me say this again._

_Even if it’s not to your face._

_Just because I like to._

_Because you can’t tell me not to._

_I love you._

_Yours,_

_Andrea_

_P.S. opps, I might have gone over a minute or two. Sorry about that._

***** 

“Miranda...”

“Hmm,” she responded distractedly, rereading the note she found on her desk this morning. Her first thought had been to rip it up without reading it, once she recognized the penmanship. 

Miranda believed she would have felt some sense of satisfaction had she torn it in half. However, her curiosity got the better of her. She had smirked as she began to read the note, not surprised to see that Andrea had known what she would have done, or rather, have had Emily do. The girl always had a knack for just knowing. 

She had to admit that she was impressed, having read the apology, yet again. She could see Andrea doing this. Miranda knew she did not have to explain her motives, the how or why of shutting Nigel out. But she could see now how her plans had hurt Andrea.

This had hurt her in turn ... leaving Miranda in a quandary. 

It was a good thing Andrea left. 

A very good thing. 

Then Miranda read the words which kept her mesmerized. Ones that actually made her gasp, her hand nervously fiddling with the collar of her blouse. 

She felt a tremor throughout her entire body. 

It was not as if she hadn’t ever heard the words... 

She had.

But from Andrea, those words were had taken on a new complexity. She could actually hear the girl saying them. Miranda had no doubt that the young woman meant every single word. 

“Excuse me, Miranda...” 

She looked up from the note to see Nigel standing there. “Yes?” 

“The meeting?” 

Miranda glanced at her watch. A sculpted eyebrow rose in surprise. She was ten minutes late. 

This was interesting. 

She slid the note back in its envelope and slipped it under the twins’ picture on her desk. “Come along Nigel, I don’t have all day... I can’t have my staff going into fits wondering why I’ve left them stewing this long,” she said as she walked past him towards. 

Nigel quickly looked at the desk. Whatever Miranda had been reading must have been exceptionally important. Important enough to make her late to a meeting, “Of course Miranda,” he said as he rushed to catch up to her.

**** 

Andy sat at her desk, looking at the article she was working on. She sighed. She couldn’t concentrate on the article.

She was miserable. 

She wondered for the thousandth time whether she should have dropped off the note before anyone had arrived this morning. 

If at all. 

Had she made a mistake? 

Andy practically jumped out of her chair when she heard her cell phone ring. She found it under a pile of papers and flipped it open without looking at the display. 

“Andrea...” 

“Miranda?” she squeaked. “Oh my God!” 

“I’ve been called by many names in the past, but never that one,” Miranda replied smiling to herself. 

Andy cringed. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “So, how are you?” 

_‘Small talk? Really, I expected more from you,’_ Miranda thought. “Now, about this note...” 

The End.


End file.
